Une nouvelle vie, ancienne édition, la suite
by yotma
Summary: Voilà une vieille fic qui prenait la poussière dans mon ordi. C'est la suite de la fic Une nouvelle vie, avec Ainatal, mais c'est la première version. Bonne lecture. Oh! C'est un one shot.


Cela fait six mois que les souverains du royaume du Lindon sont de retour, le peuple crie tous les jours sa joie et les relations homo – hobbito – naino – elfiques n'ont jamais été aussi bonnes. Les orcs sont en plein recul et il n'y en a plus un seul en Ered Luin enfin, si un jour il y en a déjà eu. La famille au grand complet prépare la venu du dixième enfant et tout le royaume et tous les royaumes qu'ils soient elfiques ou humains tiennent des paries pour deviner le sexe du bébé, fille ou garçon ? La mère du futur nouvel héritier du Lindon est chouchoutée et câlinée et si au début ces attentions lui plaisaient, maintenant ça l'énervent plus qu'autre chose. C'est vrai quoi, elle a vaincu un vala noir, tuer un seigneur des ténèbres et elle n'a même pas le droit de se lever de son lit. Elle ne peut même pas s'enfuir en douce, il y a toujours l'un de ses enfants qui monte la garde. Mais elle n'en veut pas à sa famille, mais elle souhaiterait bien qu'ils la lâchent, parce que là, ils deviennent lourds, mais vraiment très lourds !

Le premier à s'en rendre compte fut son aîné Himedhel qui sentait que sa mère était vraiment en colère, même si elle tentait vainement de le cacher. En plus, elle ne pouvait même pas dormir avec son époux, car c'était dangereux pour le bébé ordre du médecin. Attends qu'elle l'attrape celui là, elle lui ferait passer l'envie de donner des ordres. La colère grondait dans tout son être et gare à celui qui subirait cette colère, il avait toutes les chances d'être transformé en quelque chose de pas naturel, foi d'Ainatal.

**6 mois 2 semaines 10 jours 8 heures plus 30 secondes.**

Ainatal au fond de son lit qui commençait vraiment à l'énerver commença à concevoir un plan machiavélique pour sortir de ce cauchemar. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas parce qu'elle était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, qu'elle vacillait sur ses jambes dès qu'elle était debout et qu'elle vomissait toutes les 5 mn que... Ah ?! Une envie de vomir qui se pointe. Elle n'eut que le temps de se pencher que déjà elle rejetait le peu de petit déjeuné qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Bon donc où en était – elle ? Ah oui, qu'elle devait rester toute la journée dans son lit que diable !

**6 mois 2 semaines 10 jours 8 heures plus 1 minute.**

Le plan de ramper jusqu'à l'armoire vient de tomber à l'eau, son fils vient de se réveiller et change le pot de chambre. C'est pas normal qu'elle soit autant malade elle ne l'était pas avec sa précédente progéniture. C'est décidé, elle ne touche plus à la nourriture ni à l'eau. Elle est habituée à la diète, elle l'a été durant des millénaires, alors 2 mois, c'est pas la mer à boire.

**6 mois 2 semaines 10 jours 8 heures plus 1 mn et 02 secondes**

La faim est atroce, son fils vient de se transformer en grosse côtelette d'agneau entourée de petites pommes de terre qui se trémoussent devant ses yeux d'affamé. Le fils en question commence à reculer devant le regard étrange de sa mère et pousse un :

-ADA ! NANA ELLE EST BIZARRE ?!

**6 mois 2 semaines 10 jours 8 heures plus 4 mn.**

Le fils est plaqué contre la porte complètement affolé tandis que sa mère susurre :

-Approche petite côtelette !

-Nana, je ne suis pas une côtelette. C'est moi, Ilyann !

-N'aies pas peur petite côtelette, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je vais juste te manger.

-ADA ! NANA ELLE VEUT ME MANGER !

Pour son plus grand cauchemar, sa mère arrive à se lever et commence à s'avancer vers lui avec la démarche d'un fauve qui s'apprête à dévorer sa proie. Il cherche désespérément la poignée de la porte et s'enfuit à toute jambe.

**6 mois 2 semaines 10 jours 8 heures plus 10 mn.**

Tous les elfes s'enfuient devant leur reine qui a pété un câble et tente de les bouffer. Tous les elfes se cachent priant de ne pas tomber sur elle. Mais heureusement pour eux, la carrière elfopophage de la reine s'arrête devant la porte de la cuisine dont sort un délicieux fumet.

**6 mois 2 semaines 10 jours 8 heures plus 5 heures. Donc ce qui fait 6 mois 2 semaines 10 jours et 13 heures... (vive moi ^^)**

Après 5 litres de lait, 2 mottes de beurre, 250 lembas, 15 kilos de fruits, 2 kilos de légumes et 5 pots de crème fraîche, elle commençait à être rassasiée et en plus elle n'avait pas du tout envie de vomir. Elle était en pleine forme et repartit de la cuisine emportant 3 lembas. Quand le cuisinier revint, il trouva les réserves vidées et des elfes horrifiés.

**Tout le truc plus 9 heures. C'est plus rapide.**

Après un ultime « burp » de satisfaction, Ainatal s'endormit sous un arbre sans savoir que toute sa famille la recherchait de crainte qu'elle soit prise d'une autre crise d'elfopophagie. Son cher et tendre la découvrit dormant comme une jeune fille innocente, une moustache de lait et un peu de crème sur le bout du nez. Avec un petit sourire attendri, le puissant roi des Noldor emporta la future « jeune » maman vers sa, non plutôt vers sa chambre à lui. Hey ! Quand les médecins ne sont pas là, les souverains dansent.

Il la coucha dans son lit, lui débarbouilla le visage et s'endormit près d'elle. Après cette longue et difficile journée, Ainatal s'endormit profondément pour se réveiller 12 heures plus tard hurlant de douleur.

Diagnostique : indigestion sévère et interdiction de se lever du lit. Ainatal surprit un sourire sur le visage du médecin et lui balança la première chose près d'elle, un pot de chambre remplit qui s'écrasa sur la tête du dit médecin.

-J'ME LEVERAIS ET C'EST PAS UN VIEUX CROUTON DANS TON GENRE QUI ME RETIENDRA ! hurla la délicate reine rouge de colère.

Les 10 membres de la famille pouffèrent de rire quand ils virent le médecin repartir de la chambre avec une matière visqueuse et nauséabonde dégouliner le long de son visage. Le future père, secoué par le rire entra dans la chambre de son épouse et lui demanda avec douceur et tendresse :

-Tu vas mieux meleth nìn ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Oui, ACCOUCHER !

-Allez mon amour, tu n'as plus que 2 mois à tenir.

Elle lui attrapa le col et commença à le secouer. Le roi habitué aux crises de sa femme ne fit rien attendant une accalmie dans ses hurlements pour pouvoir la consoler. Ce qu'il arriva à faire en seulement 2 heures, sa pauvre femme étant très fatiguée. D'une voix moribonde, elle supplia :

-Ereinion, je t'en supplie je voudrais que...

-Oui amour ? demanda le roi un peu effrayé.

-Que tu TE DÉBARRASSE DE CE SALE MÉDECIN. Il met quelque chose dans la soupe, sinon pourquoi ne suis – je plus malade.

-Plus malade ? répéta – t – il en haussant un sourcil.

-Je ne vomis pas, donc il met quelque chose dedans.

-Bien je vais faire mon enquête.

Il lui embrassa tendrement les lèvres et le front puis repartit questionner le médecin. Au bout de 3 heures, il revint avec les informations :

-Oui, tu avais raison amour, il rajoutait de la menthe.

-Et ben je comprends pourquoi je vomissais, je suis allergique à la menthe, cela me fait vomir.

-Bien alors je vais lui ordonner de ne plus t'en donner, dit Ereinion en serrant sa femme contre lui.

Deux mois, ce serait les pires deux mois de la reine, interdiction de se lever, interdiction de faire des razzia dans la cuisine, interdiction de tenter de faire la grève de la faim qui ne durait que quelques secondes, interdiction de soudoyer un garde pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Comme s'il avait su qu'il était responsable des problèmes de sa mère, le bébé tapeur décida d'arriver avec 2 mois d'avance, et oui, elle accoucha le lendemain de son tapage sur les doigts par toute sa famille. La reine pensait à un accouchement pépère comme les autres, et ben non, à la première contraction, elle poussa un superbe :

-AAAAHHHH ! PUTAIN CA FAIT MAL !

Son royal époux arriva en courant complètement paniqué, et fut jeté dehors par les sages – femmes. Il dut attendre 15 longues heures avant que sa femme ne mette au monde en hurlant un magnifique bébé, une superbe petite fille aux beaux yeux vert changeant et à la voix puissante. La petite fille ouvrait les yeux sur une aube nouvelle d'où son nom Amaurëa. C'était une adorable petite fille mignonne comme tout, possédant une partie de la puissance maternelle et réussissant à transformer le premier jour son ours en peluche en un grizzly de 4 mètre qui tenta de bouffer l'enfant. Sa douce mère folle de rage réduisit le nounours en une masse informe, rosâtre et gélatineuse. Ensuite, elle bloqua les pouvoirs de sa fille afin d'empêcher une autre catastrophe du même genre.

Maintenant que l'enfant était né, la reine put reprendre une vie normale ponctuée de courbatures et de coups de fatigue, chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis ses 18 ans. Elle était très étonnée ainsi que son peuple. Mais son « presque » frère vint la voir et lui dit :

-Toi et ton peuple, vous êtes devenu de simples elfes et donc vous aller devoir vous reposer avec interdiction de vous lever jusqu'à ce que vous soyez en pleine forme.

-KWOA ?! Mais...

-Et interdiction de te plaindre, Morgoth n'est plus, ni Sauron alors tu dois reprendre une vie d'elfe normal. Allez qu'est ce qu'une petite semaine chouchoutée et câlinée.

-Maieuhhhh !

-Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?

-Bon d'accord !

Ce fut une semaine très enrichissante pour les elfes qui apprirent des insultes très exotiques et inconnues sur la Terre Du Milieu. Tous les elfes de Phoenix s'étaient retrouvés cloîtrés dans leurs chambres avec interdiction d'y bouger. L'horreur absolue pour une race remuante. Les autres elfes durent faire preuve d'une patience sans limite face à ces rugissements de fauves enfermés. Mais ils durent en avoir plus quand ils se mettaient à les supplier d'une voix tremblante les yeux remplis de larmes et les lèvres tremblotantes. Les elfes de Mirkwood furent ceux qui faillirent se faire avoir face aux grands yeux de chaton que leur lançait leur future reine. Elle se mettait souvent à pleurer simplement pour pouvoir sortir de son lit, mais interdiction absolue, ordre des Valar alors elle se remettait à hurler les menaçant des pires horreurs. Les plus à plaindre furent les membres de la famille royal du Lindon qui durent supporter les hurlements de la reine qui disait innocemment que c'était des chansons très joyeuses. Le problème c'est que tous les autres elfes reprenaient ces cris et la plus part des elfes du Lindon devinrent presque sourds. Puis enfin, la semaine fut terminée et les elfes furent libérés. Mais au lieu de sortir comme des malades, ils dormirent tous comme des anges pendant trois jours, écœurant les autres qui avaient fait tout leur possible pour qu'ils dorment. Quand enfin cette bande de sales elfes mal lunés se réveillèrent, ils étaient calmes et respiraient la joie de vivre et les mauvais coups.

Quand la reine ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de se jeter sur son elfe, de l'embrasser goulûment et de lui caresser tout le corps. Ensuite, elle se releva ravie et partit retrouver sa fille. Ereinion Gil Galad, grand roi des Noldor et du Lindon se retrouva sur le sol, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés et très débraillé. Sa tunique richement colorée se retrouvait sur le lit et sa chemise sortait de son pantalon à moitié déboutonné. Il tenta de se rhabiller, mais ses enfants et les conseillers arrivèrent à ce moment. Himedhel explosa de rire entraînant tous les enfants tandis que certains conseillers pouffaient de rire et que d'autres le regardaient avec stupéfaction. Le roi bougonnant se rhabilla, mit sa tunique et tenta de retrouver sa couronne, mais en vain. Impossible de mettre la main dessus. Tout le monde tenta de la retrouver et se fut Ainatal qui la ramena l'utilisant comme porte – fruit pour la plus grande horreur d'Ereinion qui poussa un hurlement d'horreur. Ainatal arrêta de bouffer ses fraises et lui demanda :

-T'en veux ?

-MA COURONNEUHHHHHHHH ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ?

-Ben quoi ? Je mange.

-RENDS MOI MA COURONNE ! CE N'EST PAS UN PORTE FRUITS !

-Oh ! D'accord !

-Tu n'as qu'à faire ça avec TA couronne.

-C'est Elianar qui l'a. Il me l'a prit quand j'ai voulu attraper des cornichons avec.

Ereinion nettoya sa couronne et lança un regard noir à Ainatal qui continuait à manger ses fraises.

-Ne touche plus à ma couronne.

-D'accord.

Elle repartit dans les jardins et fit bêtises sur bêtises, cumulés avec celles des autres elfes, la Terre Du Milieu fut limite à feu et à sang. Heureusement, le lendemain, les elfes... enfin les ex – elfes de Phoenix redevinrent comme avant joyeux et sages pour la plus grande joie de tous. Ainatal poursuivit son époux dans tout le palais en lui suppliant de lui pardonner cette crise. De guerre lasse, le grand roi accepta, plus pour être débarrassé de cette sangsue gémissante qu'autre chose. Le pauvre qu'est ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Elle se mit à pleurer et hurla :

-TU M'AIMES PUS !

-Mais non, seulement je n'ai pas apprécié ce que tu as fait avec la couronne des Noldor, elle me vient de mon père et de son père. Elle a énormément de valeur pour moi.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Galad nìn. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais c'est comme si en deux jours on avait refait toute notre enfance. C'était vraiment bizarre. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner.

Elle lui embrassa la joue et partit chez Elianar et Elaurë. Elle ne revint pas de la journée, ni de la nuit, ni même de la semaine. Restant avec sa meilleure amie et sa fille qui dormait profondément dans ses bras. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que son amour d'elfe faisait une véritable crise de désespoir pleurant dans les bras de ses enfants en hurlant qu'il l'avait perdu et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Himedhel lui demanda :

-Ada, tu es allé voir Elianar et Elaurë ?

-Heuuu... non. J'y vais.

Il partit en courant et entendit Ainatal dire à Elianar :

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'y m'a pris de faire un geste aussi puéril et offensant.

-Tu porte la couronne de la reine, faite exprès pour toi. La prochaine fois que tu fais une telle stupidité, je ne te la rendrais pas.

-Merci. Je te le promets, je la garderai précieusement. Je commence enfin à comprendre pourquoi Ereinion tient tant à la couronne des Noldor.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle lui rappelle le temps où il vivait avec son père et sa mère, elle représente toute sa famille comme cette couronne représente mon Ereinion. Si je la perdais je crois que je ne m'en relèverai pas, souffla – t – elle. Je m'en veux tellement.

-Et tu crois que partir du palais et rester là est une bonne solution?

-Ça me fait mal d'être loin de lui alors c'est une bonne punition ça m'apprendra de faire des stupidités pareilles. Non mais c'est vrai, j'ai plus de 10 000 ans et tout ce que j'arrive à faire, ce sont des bêtises d'enfants de 3 ans.

-Allez, c'est pas grave. Tu sais, quand je suis revenu en Terre Du Milieu après l'attaque manqué de Morgoth et bien 3 ans plus tard j'ai eu une crise comme la tienne, mais plus longue, raconta Elaurë.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, elle a duré 2 semaines. Je faisais toutes les pires bêtises que je pouvais imaginer.

Ereinion tapa à la porte à ce moment, ne pouvant plus supporter la séparation. Elaurë ouvrit et se retrouva face à un roi aux yeux rougis et larmoyant. Elle lui dit :

-Elle est dans le salon.

-Merci.

Il entra dans le salon et tomba dans les bras de sa femme qui pleura comme une pauvre malheureuse en lui demandant une énième fois de lui pardonner, ce qu'il fit honnêtement car elle avait enfin compris la véritable valeur de la couronne. En prenant sa fille dans ses bras, Ereinion aida sa femme à se relever et tous les deux après avoir salué leurs deux amis et les avoir invité chez eux, ils repartirent pour le palais royal, leur petit nid d'amour. La nuit fut tendre car ils serraient leurs enfants dans leurs bras enfin une partie de la nuit, car vers 23 h, leurs enfants repartirent soulagés que leur mère soit redevenu normale.

**Le Lindon. 6 h 29 mn et 40 s du matin.**

Le calme de la chambre royale fut brisé par le bruit caractéristique d'un seau renversé sur un lit. Les deux souverains se réveillèrent en sursaut et en hurlant sous le choc de cette masse humide et gelé sur leurs corps alanguis. Ainatal rugit :

-HIMEDHEL ! Attend que je t'attrape.

-Allez nana, C'était qu'une blague.

-QU'UNE BLAGUE ?! Quand je balançais des boules de neige sur Legolas, ça c'était une blague. Jeter de l'eau glaciale sur ses parents dont une presque Valië, c'est du suicide. Vengeance.

-Nana ! NANA ! NON !

Ainatal éclata de rire devant son oeuvre de vengeance sur son fils ainé.

-Ada, c'est pas amusant ! chouina leur fils.

-Point de vue tout à fait discutable mon fils, rit Ereinion d'une voix chaude et amusée.

Les gardes de l'autre côté de la chambre royal se demandaient ce qu'il se passait quand Himedhel héritier du trône du Lindon et ancien roi sortit recouvert d'une couche d'huile poisseuse et de plumes offert aimablement par sa mère.

Les 2 souverains sortirent 2 heures plus tard propre et souriant. Quand Himedhel réapparut, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à retirer les plumes déclenchant les rires de toute la famille. Himedhel regarda sa mère avec un regard de chien battu et la supplia :

-Nana, s'il te plait. Rend – moi ma forme elfique ?

-Mais tu es mignon comme cela mon poussin.

Tous explosèrent de rire tandis que l'ancien souverain devenait rouge de honte, mais aussi de joie, car cela faisait longtemps que sa mère ne lui avait pas dit des mots doux et il adorait ça.

-Nana ! Je n'ai plus 5 ans.

-C'est bien dommage. Tu étais si mignon.

-S'il te plaît ?

-Le mot magique d'abord.

-Je t'aime ma nana chérie que j'adore et que j'idolâtre, répondit son fils en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Ah ! Que j'aime cette chanson. Mais ce n'est pas le mot magique.

-Je suis désolé, ada. Je suis désolé nana. Je ne recommencerai plus. C'est promis.

-Je te pardonne mon adorable, et mignon, et gentil et trognon fils que j'adore.

-Et nous nana ?! protestèrent les 8 autres enfants.

-Vous... heuu... ben en fait heu...

Les enfants enfin ses enfants ouvrirent de grands yeux puis furent prit par l'étreinte puissante de leur mère qui passa 20 mn à les embrasser et à les câliner. Et pour embrasser 8 enfants en même temps il fallait de l'expérience et de la force pour retenir 8 elfes adultes en pleine possession de leur force. Ils étaient vraiment heureux et en plus ils avaient maintenant une nouvelle petite sœur à leur tribu. Mais surtout, ils étaient heureux que leur mère ait bloqué les pouvoirs de leur sœur, ils ne voulaient pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Toute la petite famille était au courant de la nouvelle puissance de leur mère. Ils lui avaient posé la question quand ils virent le chemin de fleur la suivre. Et quand ils apprirent le pourquoi du comment, ils furent affolés. Ils craignirent que leur mère ne se retourne contre eux, mais la seule chose qu'elle fit fut de les cajoler et de les câliner. Ce qu'elle avait toujours fait après leurs 12 ans.

Depuis leur retour, les disputes se multipliaient entre Himedhel et Mel car Himedhel refusait qu'un autre elfe hors de la famille appelle leur mère nana ou maman. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui où Ainatal soupira :

-Himedhel ne soit pas si exclusif. J'ai élevé Mel comme mon fils en lui disant bien que je n'étais pas sa mère. Il voulait m'appeler maman, mais quand il a retrouvé sa mère, j'étais vraiment heureux pour lui.

-Il a eut de la chance... Il s'interrompit quand il vit l'intense douleur dans les yeux de sa mère.

-Je suis désolé nana. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire cela. En fait, c'est nous qui avons eu de la chance, nous sommes en vie et notre monde est sauf. Merci nana !

-Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois remercier, mais Frodon de la Comté. J'aimerai bien le revoir, soupira – t – elle.

-Mais Elessar a interdit que les êtres autres que les hobbits aillent en Comté ! s'exclama Ilyann.

-Tu sais bien qu'Aragorn est le roi des hommes mais il n'est pas celui des elfes. Il l'a interdit aux humains, pas aux elfes. Alors je propose que nous y allions demain.

-Mais demain, il y a Lilwen qui vient, dit Ilyann en faisant la grimace.

Cette cousine commençait à lui taper sur le système, Elle s'accrochait à lui et de ce fait était détesté par sa mère qui ne la supportait pas.

-Oh ! Ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit, dit Ainatal avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Mais elle arrive aujourd'hui majesté, l'informa un conseiller.

-Oh ! Alors on part à la seconde ! décida la reine.

Tout le monde explosa de rire, mais la reine était sérieuse et tout la famille se prépara à toute allure au départ y compris Ereinion qui connaissait assez sa femme pour savoir quand elle était sérieuse, la régence du royaume fut mis entre les mains d'un conseiller très compétent qui avait toute la confiance des souverains. Les palefreniers avaient sorti les chevaux de la famille royal, Ithil et Sirocco étaient de sortis harnachés d'or et de pierreries dignes des glorieux coursiers du passé. Tout était presque terminé quand un garde arriva en courant et dit :

-Majestés, Dame Lilwen arrive à grand train.

-Oh par Eru ! jura Ainatal. Erwan, tu vas tenter de la retenir.

-Bien majesté.

Le garde les salua et repartit en courant vers les portes de la cité qui étaient fermés à triple tour. Cìrdan arriva du port et demanda :

-Mais pourquoi Diable les portes sont – elles fermées ?

-Lilwen, lança Ereinion.

-C'est pour lequel cette fois – ci ?

-Comment ça pour lequel ? s'indigna Ainatal.

-Elle a tenté de séduire Himedhel, puis tous vos fils le dernier en date est Ilyann, révéla le charpentier de navire devant les enfants qui hochaient la tête.

Ainatal prit les choses en mains et s'écria :

-Les enfants, courez dans vos chambres et descendez vos bagages le plus vite possible.

-D'accord nana.

Les enfants enfin... les 9 elfes adultes sortirent en courant vers les étages. Une jeune servante apporta Amaurëa à sa mère qui l'installa sur le torse de son époux avec espèce de porte – bébé qu'Ainatal avait conçu pour Himedhel.

-Ereinion, s'il te plaît reste avec moi, et rassure moi parce que je commence à paniquer.

-A paniquer ?! Toi qui a vaincu Morgoth et Sauron, tu as peur d'une simple elfe.

-Oui, j'ai peur d'elle. A chaque fois qu'elle vient, elle essaie de me voler mon fils et en plus elle m'insulte en disant que je ne suis pas digne de toi.

Elle fondit en larme dans les bras de son elfe qui la consola tendrement, puis ses enfants revinrent et tous partirent par la porte de derrière et arrivèrent dans une cours extérieur où les attendaient leurs chevaux. Ils grimpèrent dessus, Ereinion avec une grâce et une légèreté incroyable afin de protéger sa petite dernière. Sirocco sentant qu'il devait faire attention ne s'amusa pas à caracoler. La petite famille partie au galop sous les au-revoir des elfes qui savaient à quel point Lilwen hérissait la famille royale. Ainatal poussa son cheval au petit galop et les autres la suivirent à la même vitesse. Les gardes qui entouraient la famille pouffaient de rire. Ils passèrent par la forêt derrière la cité, puis arrivèrent sur la route qui menait aux tours blanches à 15 km des portes de la cité évitant largement Lilwen. Après une course folle de 45 mn, ils ralentirent et prirent une allure beaucoup plus calme.

Ainatal montée sur Ithil bavait allègrement sur son elfe qui tentait de retenir ses rires devant la tête de sa femme en cajolant tendrement leur petite dernière. Toute la petite famille riait et s'amusait sur le chemin vers la Comté quand un garde de la cité portuaire des Havres Gris s'arrêta au niveau de la reine et lui dit après un salue respectueux :

_-_ Vos majestés, après avoir vu que vous n'étiez pas là, Lilwen a fait demi-tour et elle vient droit sur vous. Le Seigneur Cìrdan m'a demandé de vous prévenir.

Les fils du couple royal blêmirent et Himedhel se tourna vers sa mère et lui demanda dans un état proche de la panique :

_-_Nana, on fait quoi ?

_-_D'abord, on ne panique pas, elle ne mérite pas cet honneur. On va l'attendre et je vais lui montrer ce que je vaux et pourquoi Meredith, Sauron et Morgoth ne veulent plus jamais affaire à moi, gronda Ainatal avec un sourire très étrange.

_-_Nana, tu commences à me faire peur ! dit Ilyann en frissonnant.

_-_Et tu peux, je n'ai pas dégommé la tronche de Morgy, de Saurounet et de Merry pour que cette pétasse mal lunée ose tourner autour de MES FILS !

Ereinion explosa de rire devant l'agressivité de son épouse, quant à leurs enfants, ils étaient heureux d'avoir une mère poule qui ne voulait que leur bonheur. Ainatal descendit de cheval et attendit de pied ferme l'elfe qui l'énervait. Ereinion se rappelant ce que lui avait dit les membres de la communauté de l'anneau, s'écarta et demanda à ses enfants de s'écarter aussi. Tous pouvaient voir les traits de leur mère brouillés par la colère. Quand l'elfe arriva devant elle, la grande reine siffla :

_-_Lilwen ! Depuis le temps que je voulais avoir une conversation avec toi !

_-_Ainatal, quelle mauvaise surprise de te rencontrer. De toute façon, ce n'est pas toi ou ton abruti de mari que je veux voir, mais ton fils.

_-_Tu sais que chez les humains ce que tu viens de dire te conduirait devant le bourreau.

_-_Mais nous sommes pas chez les humains.

_-_Mais je ne suis pas une elfe.

Lilwen blêmit devant elle, Ainatal voulait lui faire peur, mais avoir osé insulté son elfe, c'était bien le seul truc à ne pas faire. La future ex-elfe en bonne état qui allait bientôt passée de vie à trépas, devint d'une belle couleur cadavérique quand elle vit les yeux de la reine des elfes devenir carrément noirs. Un vent violent s'engouffra dans le chemin et Ainatal siffla :

_-_Je n'ai jamais tué d'elfe de ma vie, à part Merry et ses potes, mais toi, tu vas être ma première.

_-_AINATAL ! NON ! L'ordre venait de claquer et le roi des Noldor arriva assez énervé. Il ordonna au gardes qui les accompagnaient : Vous allez mettre cette chose aux cachots, quand nous reviendrons nous verrons ce que nous allons faire avec elle.

_-_Bien votre majesté !

Les deux gardes emmenèrent l'elfe blanche de peur aux Havres Gris, puis il se tourna vers sa femme qui avait les yeux totalement noir. Elle était vraiment furieuse et siffla :

_-_Pourquoi ? On aurait été débarrassé d'elle.

_-_La colère t'aveugle amour, mieux vaut une humiliation publique qu'une mort dans l'intimité.

L'idée se fraya un chemin dans l'esprit embrumé de la reine qui se calma rapidement et lui répondit :

_-_Oui, tu as raison, meleth nin. De toute façon, tu as toujours raison et c'est assez énervant. Bon, on continue la route, les enfants.

Tous reprirent la route, ravie de voir leur mère prête à tout pour les protéger. La route continuait tranquillement, puis enfin, ils arrivèrent au porte de la Comté, les hobbits regardèrent les elfes avancer dignement et s'arrêter devant le smial de Frodon Sacquet. Le jeune hobbit fut fou de joie en voyant la Reine des Noldor et sa compagne de marche vers la victoire contre le Mal. La "jeune" mère présenta à Frodon sa petite dernière ainsi que toute sa petite famille et tous papotèrent paisiblement. Ereinion ferma les yeux de bonheur, pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, le mal était définitivement détruit et enfin, sa famille était complète.

FIN


End file.
